The Journey
by Verse Naberrie
Summary: Game of Shadows AU. Moriarty won and travels with his new employee.


**A/N: This is "Moriarty won" fic and a companion story to "At the funeral", but you will understand the plot without reading the first fic. **

**The story has a book cover (look for it in my profile).**

**Also, if you want to know what is doing Jim and Sherlock from TV series "Sherlock", see story "One day at the exile", where Moriarty won as well. (This fic has a book cover and an vid)**

* * *

TV - The sun, blue sky, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, a true landscapes from a fairly tale…- Sherlock Holmes said looking true a window.

- Do not forget lonely houses, where crime goes unnoticed.

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

- The locomotive, a wagonload with the carbon, a section for first class, a part for luggage and kitchen. And in all of it, only three passengers. Consulting detective, evil genius and …- he looked at colonel Sebastian Moran, who suddenly seemed as if he would strangle him with a spoon.-… never mind. God, I am in hell.

Two men sitting in front of him continued eating. Professor James Moriarty had not even flinched. He got used to his "rambling" rather quickly, or tolerated them only because Sherlock was very efficient in doing his biddings. Moran, as a less patient person, tried without a success to concentrate on his dinner.

Holmes had never liked food in trains' restaurant, a current one was no better. Unfortunately, due to his employer's unfinished business in the country, he was made to accompany Professor and travel on almost empty stomach.

Detective glanced at his meal.

- I hope they will give a dessert. The meat was awful. How long will take the journey? Three, two hours?

- We have just departed.- Moran replied clenching his fists.-With your permission Professor, I will check if there wasn't any problems with our baggage.

Moriarty nodded. Colonel stood and left the section quickly. He and Sherlock had never liked each other. In the beginning colonel accompanied him on all missions. He bore it without complaints then, but it was a thin self-control.

It was one year ago.

One year from the deal with the Professor. In exchange for Watson's life, he would stay with him and do all what he wanted. Almost all. Both intellectualists knew that there are things, which great Sherlock Holmes would never do, for anyone or anything. The detective was not an assassin. He had never killed any women or child and Moriarty had never asked for it. Holmes was an imposter, a burglar, good at stealing top secret documents or pretending to be someone else. Also, the evil genius chose him enemies well. Mostly rich and ruthless people, whose used their power to bring more bad than good (like a mastermind Milverton). Sometimes, it kept Holmes' spirit cheerful for a while, but later he was asking himself what he had done. After an accomplished mission, Sherlock hardy received any feedback concerning them and he had never known if by his actions someone had not lost his life or worse.

Holmes tried to escape. Several times his freedom was so close (he made sure that Moriarty's people would not hurt anyone), but at every turn Sherlock realized that Professor's net was deeper than he thought in the begging. By an informal sentence, a bluff or even a pure coincidence, Holmes was forced to stay.

He sent messages to Mycroft via several agents. Assuming from passing time and no replies, non of them reached his brother.

- A private train. Can you afford them again? – Holmes asked, still admiring the view outside.

He was suddenly anxious for a distraction. A conversation with his archenemy seemed as a good idea.

- No.- Moriarty answered, lowering his napkin.

Sherlock look at him surprised.

- Really, Holmes. Don't tell me that your mind lost its sharpness. You are spending a lot of time with me. You have noticed that I buy more than sell.

Detective put his elbows on the table and thought for a second.

- You have not been given any new business projects, I would have heard something anyway. - Holmes said aloud.

- No.

- It was always strange for me, that you have never liked gambling.

Moriarty only raised an eyebrow.

- Do not tell me that you stole a private train! - he exclaimed to a disgusted mastermind. – Just kidding. A characteristic letters in train's logo, a conversation with a specific person from yesterday and your thirst for revenge, are giving only one conclusion.

- Actually, I only borrowed it. The owner gave us a letter, in which he states that we can use the train as we like.

- It was Winterspoon. This rich aristocrat, who wanted you as a teacher for his son. Thank the God, that you refused. (He could swear that Professor half smiled.) Winterspoon, spoon… small – yes, and cold as well. Between us, he has no respects for house staff. Once at the university, he almost walked over me. It was his fault! What's more, he ordered me to apologize. By the way, from now on, when I am working undercover, I will be just a humble assistant, cataloging your archives. – he said with a hint of humor, but in a second became serious.- Where is he?

- Moran is checking the luggage. - Professor said drinking his tea.

- I see.

- No, you don't. – Criminal signed, sensing the sudden change of the mood. - He lives. We gave him sleeping pills at the station, when he was waiting for his train. When he wakes up, he won't remember anything or think that his small adventure was just a dream. – he smiled evilly.- It was a nice coincidence, that he traveled to the same city as we.

- Winterspoon still will be trying to hire you.

- His son is an idiot.

It concluded the topic. Holmes raised his eyebrows, imaging a great mathematician explaining a rich halfwit that sometimes two minus can create a plus. That was a picture.

Then he thought about other thing, what he felt when he had believed that Moriarty managed to bring back his fortune. He felt … .There was fear, yes. Sherlock did not stopped the mastermind and with him gone… But there was something else as well. A relief? A small hope that the game will end and Sherlock could at last rest in peace. Even as a dead man.

A waiter took dirty dishes and brought new cups of tea. Professor thanked and looked at Holmes expressionlessly.

It seemed that his end had not come yet.

- It still doesn't change anything. - Detective said as if he never thought about the final conclusion.- I am horribly bored and when the colonel comes back, I am going to bother him again, and by the way, I still do not know how long we will be traveling.


End file.
